To Battle the Diamond Demon
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Ghirahim said that he and Link were bound by a thread of fate, destined to fight. Well, this is a novelization of all of Link's encounters with the malevolent Ghirahim and his minions in honor of Skyward Sword. Warning: Spoilers for Skyward Sword!
1. Chapter 1: A Demonic Encounter

**I watched a video of the leaked demo of the Ghirahim boss battle and decided to do a novelization of it in honor of Skyward Sword, which in my opinion is the best Zelda game since Ocarina of Time. Hope you enjoy it. Be warned though: Spoilers are abound!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Zelda (if I did, I'd be playing Skyward Sword right now).**

In the last room of the Skyview Temple entered a young boy with blue eyes and sandy blonde hair dressed in a dark-green tunic with a matching floppy hat. The boy's name was Link and he was on a mission: To bring home his childhood friend Zelda at all costs. He and Zelda both hail from the land of Skyloft, a place far in the heavens. When he and Zelda were flying together on their Loftwings, a tornado appeared and sucked Zelda down to the chaotic, monster-filled world of the Surface. Link later woke up in the care of Gaepora, Zelda's father, who gave him the official Knight's tunic. Link then met his soon-to-be companion Fi, a mysterious spirit and the humanoid representation of the Goddess Sword, the weapon that allows him to travel between Skyloft and the Surface. The sword also allowed Link to use a technique called Dowsing, where he could search for hidden objects and people. Using this, he tracked Zelda to this temple. He fought through hordes of fierce monsters which would have made any adventurer turn around in fright, but his determination to bring Zelda home defeated any fear he felt.

As he approched the door, Link was stopped by a bright flash of light. When the light faded, Link found himself standing in the presence of an odd looking man. He had grey skin and albino, angular hair that covered his left eye and a black diamond mark under it. His left ear was round and his right ear was pointed. On the right ear, he wore a large, blue diamond earring. He was dressed in the most flamboyant clothing: a white bodysuit and gloves decorated in diamond patterns and yellow belt with a large red diamond on it. Around his right arm he wore a golden bracelet. He also wore large burgandy-red cloak with large yellow diamond patterns decorating the inside of the hood. In his hand, he held a long black rapier sword with a small red diamond near the hilt. He then made the sword vanish, dissolving it into small black diamonds.

"Look who it is... " The man began, greeting Link as if he knew him. He then turned around to face him and said, "I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces." He then turned around to face the door again before giving a small sigh.

"Not that your life of death has any consequence." he continued. "It's just the girl that matters now and I can sense her here...just beyond this door. Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours."

He then gave a short chuckle as he said, "Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. you may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy."

To stand before the man responsible for this madness greatly incensed Link. Compounding his rage was the fact that he to was searching for Zelda for some sinister purpose. Link gave a small snarl and drew his sword, ready to attack him.

"Did you really just draw your sword?" Ghirahim asked, "Foolish boy." He then turned around to face Link again. "By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already." he said as he outstretched his arms. Ghirahim then lowered his head and began to flex his fingers. "She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away."

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?" he asked as the room began to disort colors with his steadly building rage. "Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" he raged as he teleported in a flash of diamonds.

"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." his voice echoed all around the room. Link was frantically looking around, attempting to ascertain the origin of the voice. He didn't have to look for long as Ghirahim slowly crept up behind the boy and laid his head on his shoulder, causing Link to almost jump in shock. "Still..." he began in a small whisper. "It hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you..." Link was almost _relieved_... at least until he heard the next statement: "No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" Ghirahim then licked at the air with a long, serpentine tounge, a look of pure insanity on his face. The action caused Link to break away from him in fright, breathing shakily as he faced the demon.

Ghirahim gave a small chuckle before, with a loud roar, making his cloak dissolve into small diamonds. And thus the fight began! Link made the first move. He charged at Ghirahim and swung his sword, hoping to slash his opponent in the chest. But suprisingly, Ghirahim caught the sword and held it in place with two fingers. He then forced the sword out of Link's hand with little effort, tossing the sword upwards and catching it. He took a second to observe the sword before saying, "Hah, quite the sword you have here. But so long as you telegraph your attacks like the novice you are, you'll never land a blow." He then slashed Link across the chest with the sword, tearing the tunic and causing a medium sized cut. But just as Ghirahim moved to attack him again, Link blocked the blow with his shield, causing it to fly out of Ghirahim's hands. Link then ran to grab his sword before facing Ghirahim again.

Before Link attacked, he thought about Ghirahim's words and got an idea. He raised his sword and pretended to attack one way then he quickly slashed in the opposite direction, cutting Ghirahim clean across the chest and causing diamond shaped blood to spill. Ghirahim let out a snarl of pain before swiping Link across the face with his hand glowing with dark energy. Though the swipe made a cut on Link's face, he smiled with confidence that his straegy worked. After repeating the strategy a few times, Ghirahim shockingly began to lick his lips, taking a sick pleasure in the battle. With a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim summoned his sword again. He then vanished in a flash of white diamonds.

Link frantically looked around the room for his opponent, only to feel a sharp jab of pain across his back. Ghirahim had teleported behind him and slashed him across the back. Link retaliated with an attack of his own, but missed as Ghirahim jumped backwards to dodge the blade. He then snapped his fingers and summoned a line of diamond-shaped darts. He then fired them at the boy, who blocked with his shield. Link then noticed a pattern: the diamond darts are lined up in various ways. He waited for Ghirahim to summon the darts again and this time he swung his sword in the same allingment as the darts, deflecting them back at Ghirahim. It only caused slight damage though. The battle then continued for hours, pushing both combatants to their limits. Link then got an idea. He raised his sword, which began to glow with blue energy. He then released the energy in the form of a crescent-shaped wave. Ghirahim managed to dodge the wave, but was too late to defend himself as Link leapt into the air and dealt a hard blow across Ghirahim's chest.

Ghirahim backed up a little and wiped some blood off his face. He then faced Link again, pointing his sword at him and saying, "Well... You put up more of a fight than I thought possible out of such a soft boy. But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the _only_ reason you still live." Before he was about to say any more, Ghirahim stopped as if he noticed something. "I fear I spent too long teasing and toying with you." He said "The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here. Good-bye sky child. Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead." And with a wave of his sword, he vanished in a flash of diamonds.

To say Link was terrified was an understatement. Even though Ghirahim was probably miles away from the temple, Link could not stop trembling. Out of all the monsters he had faced so far, none of them have instilled as much terror as Ghirahim did. Link's fear was compounded by a sickening notion that this would not be the last time he and Ghirahim would cross blades. But Link's fear was replaced by another feeling: a feeling of resolve. A resolve to not only find Zelda, but to do so before Ghirahim did. And with that, he opened the door and pressed on ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Pretty long oneshot! Well I hope you enjoy it. And I can't wait till Nov. 20th 12 more days!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A Scalding Showdown

**This is the second chapter of To Battle the Diamond Demon. I decided to upgrade it from oneshot to story. I hope you enjoy it.**

Thanks to Fi's dowsing ability, Link managed to track Zelda's location to the fiery Earth Temple. He had gone through intense heat, and fierce fire-manipulating monsters to get here, but it would be all worth it if he could just bring Zelda home. As he entered the heart of the Temple, he climbed up the stairs to see a boulder roll through what appeared to be the skeleton of a large dragon. He took a step further and noticed some bombs. Deciding that he would need them later, he began to pick them up and store them in his pouch. That's when he noticed a chain on the ground. At that moment Fi, his blue-hued companion jumped out of the Goddess sword. "Master," she began in her usual robotic tone, "I detect Zelda's aura in the surrounding area."

This news brought a large smile to Link's face.

"I detect an especially strong reaction from this chain." she continued, directing her gaze at the chain. "I calculate the probabilty Zelda was bound by it recently at 95%. I surmise that Zelda was somehow able to escape and proceed along this path. I suggest we continue with all possible speed."

Needing no further advice, Link climbed up the small steps and jumped onto a steadily inclining ramp with a statue of a dragon's head at the top. Needless to say, he was elated. He was so close to his goal he could almost taste it! Soon he and Zelda would be home at last! But that elation faded just as Link got halfway up the ramp, as he was stopped dead in his tracks by the chilling sound of someone laughing. He then glanced up at the dragon's head to see someone he never thought he'd see again: Ghirahim. "Oh, it's you." said the demon lord.

To say Link was nervous was an understatement. He still remembered the last encounter with Ghirahim at the Skyview Temple, and he barely escaped with his life. Ghirahim, however, was as cool as a cucumber. "Let me see... No, that's not it." he said to himself. "This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name." he spoke aloud. But before Link could answer, he continued, "Not that it matters, really. To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit frustrated, and right now I just need someone to vent to."

Putting a hand on his chest, Ghirahim began, "I heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited. Flustered, even... But what did I find when I arrived? That agent of the goddess... "

He paused a bit before saying in a barely audible voice, "She had once again... You see, what I'm trying to say is..."

"That goddess-serving dog escaped with the girl!" Ghirahim exploded, his voice echoing all across the room. "I MUST have the spirit maiden in order to resurrect my master! I MUST HAVE HER!" He then took a few deep breaths before continuing, "I got a little carried away there, didn't I? I don't deal well with... complications to plans I've laid out so carefully. It's a character flaw of mine."

After staring at Link for a few seconds, Ghirahim's face lit up as if he got an idea. "Ah, but something good can still come from this day! I've had all this bottled-up anger smoldering inside me, and now I can release it." He said. "There's someone special I'd like you to meet. Oh, don't be shy! I need to vent all this unhealthy anger and your agony is such a great stress reliever. It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before your charred to a satisfying crisp. And let me tell you, that will put a spring in my step!" And with a snap of his fingers, he vanished in a flash of white diamonds.

A few seconds later, the mouth of the dragon's head statue opened up, releasing a large boulder that rolls down the ramp straight at Link! The young hero managed to roll out of its path as the boulder crashed into the wall. He was almost relieved, but that relief soon faded when he saw that the now cracked boulder began to grow... legs. Six orange spidery legs sprouted out of the boulder, scrambling to regain footing. When the boulder did stand, it revealed something shocking: the boulder had a mouth! It then let out a mighty roar as it ignited itself in flames.

As the monstrous, living boulder chased up the ramp after Link, he called out to Fi for advice. Fi responded, "Target lock: Scaldera. This fearsome monster inhabits the deepest recesses of the Earth Temple. It can be categorized as a Pyroclastic Fiend. Its body is completely covered in rock, but you can see its weak point, the eye, through the cracks in this outer shell. If you are able to remove parts of this creature's rocky shell, you will vastly increase your probability for success."

With this information in mind, Link instinctively pulled out a bomb and tossed it at Scaldera. Though it caused no damage, the impact caused it to roll down the ramp. Incensed, the beast retalitated by inhaling air and spitting out a volley of massive fireballs. Link managed to dodge them all, though his tunic got singed in the process. Seeing Scaldera inhale like that gave Link an idea. As the beast began to inhale once more, Link tossed a bomb into it's massive maw. The concoussive blast from inside stunned Scaldera and reveled a single, colorful eye. Link then slashed wildly at the monster's sensitive weak point.

Scaldera got back up and rapidly scurried up to the top of the ramp. It then curled into a ball and rolled down, attempting to crush Link. Link once again dodged the roll and threw a bomb in its mouth just as it began to inhale. Now stunned, Link moved to attack the eye, but it shockingly switched direction. This did not deter Link however, as he just waited for the eye to return near him before attacking. After repeating this process a few times, Scaldera finally sucummbed to Link's blade. It began to thrash about widly as its body turned black. It then exploded into a burst of purple smoke.

Relieved at finally defeating the beast. Link would have sat to rest. But instead, he took a potion and pressed on, Determined to find Zelda before Ghirahim did.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: A Bittersweet Reunion

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. This is, in my opinion, one of the most epic scenes in the game. Please leave a review.**

**A/N: I plan to make a full novelization of Skyward Sword, but it won't be till sometime after Christmas. So think of these as previews to what you'll see.**

Link was closing in on Zelda, he could feel it. Fi had told Link that Zelda was somewhere in the Temple of Time. In order to get there, however, he had to go through the Lanaryu Mining facility, which was infested with trecherous, sand-dwelling monsters. He had just defeated a fearsome Arcaha called Moldarach. As he made it up the stairs, he could faintly hear the sound of a girl singing. He could recongize the song anywhere. It was the Ballad of the Goddess, sang by Zelda during the Loftwing Ceremony. He looked around to find that his suspicions were confirmed: It was Zelda! Link could barely believe his eyes. It seemed his quest had finally come to an end. She and the tall, brown-skinned woman he met at the Earth Temple were standing in front of what appeared to be a blue gate of some kind. Needless to say, It looked almost like a large clock.

As Zelda finished playing, she and the woman turned around to notice Link. With a look of pure joy on her face, Zelda ran toward her childhood friend as he did the same. It looked like they could finally go home together! However, this heartlelt reunion was interrupted by the wall exploding. As the sky began to darken, the air was pierced by the sound of a laugh that Link knew all too well. As if on cue, Ghirahim jumped from out the smoke screen and raised his sword to create a wall of orange diamonds, that could well be mistaken for fire, in front of Link. With our young hero out of the way, Ghirahim turned and charged towards Zelda and the woman. "Impa!" Zelda yelled as the woman charged towards Ghirahim.

Impa quickly created a large blue barrier to stop Ghirahim's sword. Though repelled, Ghirahim simply began to relentlessly strike Impa's barrier. All the while, Link and Zelda could only stand and feel completely helpless to stop him. "Your Grace!" Impa yelled. "Quickly, to the gate!" Zelda didn't immediately go to the gate, however. Instead she ran a few feet away from the gate and yelled "Link!" she then raised the harp over her head and said, "Link, here! You'll need this where you're going." and in a ray of light, the harp flew right into Link's hands. Zelda had just given him her beloved harp, but there was no time to admire it!

Impa, still struggling to maintain the barrier under Ghirahim's ruthless assault, yelled at Zelda, "Go! Now!" In the midst of the confusion, the fiery barrier in front of Link was starting to fade. Seeing his chance, Link put the Harp in his pouch, drew out his sword and rushed to Impa's aid. And just in the nick of time too, as Ghirahim, with a malevolent laugh, managed to pierce the barrier with a stab from his sword. The impact sent Impa to the ground, but before he could finish her, Link leaped into the fray, attempting to strike Ghirahim from behind. Ghirahim backflipped to avoid Link's sword, sending him back to the entrance. "...Link." Impa said softly.

"Am I late?" Link asked with some smugness, remembering what Impa said when they first met.

Slightly amused and at brief loss for words, Impa hesitated before replying, "No, you're right on time." she then got up and ran towards the gate with Zelda. Holding a blue ball of energy, she shouted, "Link, you must go now. Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here. She wil know where you must go! And know that we will-" before she could say anymore, Zelda interrupted, shouting, "I'll see you again! This isn't good-bye, Link." Impa pushed her back, only for her to push and say, "I promise!" Impa pushed her back through the gate and dropped the energy ball, destroying the gate and sealing them inside.

With the gate destroyed, It was just Ghirahim and Link now. The two old enemies stared at each other for awhile before Ghirahim broke the silence, shaking his fist and saying, "Now you've done it, Link." Pointing his sword at the boy, he continued, "I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but instead I was... soft." Making bizarre gestures, he said. "I'd take pleasure in punishing you, but I have no time for recreation. But next time I'll do more than beat you senseless. I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams." And with a wave of his sword, he vanished in a flash of diamonds.

Link breathed out a small sigh of relief as the sky began to brighten. But the relief turned to sadness as he looked at the remains of the gate. Fi then appeared from her home in the Goddess Sword. "A report, Master. I can no longer detect Zelda's aura." Looking towards the destroyed gate, she continued, "The moment the gate was destroyed, Zelda's presence disappeared from my readings. You can no longer search for her with your dowsing ability." This was the one time when Link wished she hadn't appeared, as she nearly confirmed the harsh truth Link was dreading. That Zelda was no longer here.

"Zelda's companion instructed you to meet with the ancient one in the Sealed Grounds." Fi began, "This corresponds with the records in my memory. I propose we travel to the Sealed Temple." She then returned to the Goddess Sword. Link, still determined to find Zelda, began to travel to the Sealed Temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down! Next one will be up soon.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Ancient Altercations

**Here's the fourth chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Link had made it to the final room of the Ancient Cistern. His mission was to find the three sacred flames to empower his sword. Once his sword was enhanced, he would be able to activate the second Gate of Time at the Sealed Grounds and travel to the world of the past where Zelda and Impa were residing. As he entered the room, he saw what appeared to be pieces of a golden statue arranged all over the room. As he looked around the room, he heard a slow laugh that caused him to look up at the statue's head, seeing a sight he never wanted to see again. It was Ghirahim, sitting on the statue's head with a sullen look on his face. Noticing Link enter the room, he turned and gave an annoyed sigh. "You certainly are persistant." he said.

"I'm terribly busy trying to find the clues that will help me revive the demon king." he went on. "Your incessant buzzing around my head like some irksome gadfly when I'm THIS busy is... Well it's making me very disagreeable." And with that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared in his trademark fashion.

Link was actually pretty relieved. It didn't look like he would have to go toe-to-toe with Ghirahim this time. But that relief quickly faded as he heard what he thought to be a... heartbeat. At first he dismissed it as his own heart, but then he realized that it was too loud to be his own heart. His suspicions were confirmed when he looked at the statue in the center of the room and saw that the red orb on its torso was... pulsing! To his growing horror, the pieces of the statue that were arranged around the room began to gravitate towards the statue. A split second later, shadowy liquid began to flow through the six arms of the statue, bringing it to life. It then pulled out two curved throwing axes which it held in the upper arms, and used its lower arms to protect his core.

The statue promptly attacked by slamming one of its middle arms at Link. He managed to dodge and immediately struck the statue's arm with his sword, to no simply swatted him away with its other arm as if Link were no more than a gadfly, sending him flying to the wall. It then threw one of its throwing axes at the boy. Link managed to regain his composure in time and dodged the weapon, which shattered to pieces upon impact.

Link screamed for Fi for advice, _any_ advice. Fi replied, "_Target lock: Koloktos. This 'Ancient Automaton' defends the Ancient Cistern and eliminates intruders. The cursed energy supply Ghirahim provided to this contraption has given it power far beyond its conventional limits. The red orb-shaped cores embedded in its torso and arms provide it limited stability and prevent it from falling to pieces. This is all the information I have at the present time_."

Link didn't have much time to ponder this advice, as Koloktos raised its left middle arm and slammed the ground again. Link dodged the arm and it got lodged into the ground. That's when Link saw the red core Fi was talking about. Remembering how he managed to navigate the temple, he pulled out his newly acquired whip and flung it at the core. He then yanked back, causing the arm to fall to pieces. Koloktos retaliated by throwing both axes at Link, who backflipped to avoid them. He waited for the automaton to slam its other arm into the ground before pulling it apart with his whip. With two arms destroyed, Koloktos raised its two lower arms and slammed them simutaneously. Link avoided the arms and, displaying fast reflexes, quickly dismantled both arms with the whip. With its chest core exposed, Link ran at the statue and began hacking away at its vulnerable "heart." Koloktos tried to swing its axes at Link to drive him away, but the boy simply dodged it and continued hacking.

Koloktos covered its chest and telekinetically reassembled its arms. Link was very confident, believing that he had driven his opponent into a corner. That confidence quickly disappeared as Koloktos, planting all six arms on the ground, pulled itself up and revealing a pair of legs. It also pulled out six massive swords and covered its core with a protective grate. It then swung three of its swords into the ground. Link dodged the swords and used his whip to dismantle the three arms. When it swung the other three arms. Link found, to his shock, the whip had no effect. But he then saw the fallen sword on the ground. This gave him an idea. He ran over and picked up one of the swords. Despite its size, it wasn't really that heavy. He then used it to slash at the machine's arms. Now disarmed (no pun intended), Koloktos ran at Link, attempting to headbutt him. Link rolled out of the way, causing it to crash into the wall, dizzying it. Link seized the opportunity to cut off Koloktos' legs.

Reduced to nothing more than a torso. Koloktos was powerless to resist as Link viciously slashed at the machine's protective grate and chest core. Before Link could finish it, however, it managed to reassmble its parts again. Koloktos then used its dark energy to summon Cursed Bokoblins to the battle. Link easily dispatched these annoyances and repeated his strategy against Koloktos. After strenuous fighting, Koloktos finaly succumbed, exploding into pieces.

Link fell to his knees in exhaustion. After a few minutes of rest, he then took out a red potion from his pouch and drank it. It was becoming increasingly clear that the more he and Ghirahim battled, the more he was starting to hate him. Remembering why he came here, Link made off for the sacred flame in this temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down! Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A Fiery FaceOff

**Here's the next chapter! It's round 2! Link vs the Fabulous Ghirahim. Will Link triumph in this fight? Read on to find out! Please read, review, and enjoy. This is one of my favorite cutscenes, though the part about rainbows is a bit jarring. **

**A/N: Alternate title for this is The Gloves Go Off.**

After traveling through intense heat and rescuing many Mogmas, Link found himself at the door of the final room of the Fire Sanctuary. The Goddess Sword was nearly complete. Only one more sacred flame before it would be strong enough to activate the second Gate of Time, allowing him to reunite with Zelda at last. As he entered the room, he was met with a sight he was growing increasingly tired of seeing: Ghirahim the Demon Lord. Noticing Link enter the room, he gave a small chuckle and turned to face him. "Oh, hello there, Link." he said politely. "I see you're still among the living. Fancy meeting you here." Link drew out his sword and shield. Though he acted like a gentleman, Link knew all too well that this was merely a facade.

"We seem to bump into each other time and time again." Ghirahim went on, looking up at the ceiling . "Oh, it's no coincidence, though, is it? You and I we're bound by a thread of fate." He then turned to face Link, moving some hair out of his face and saying, "Look at these old drawings!" Link looked up at the wall above Ghirahim and, sure enough, saw two old drawings. Link had no idea what they were depicting though. "Until I found these, I was... upset about that little stunt the goddess's guard dog pulled at the Gate of Time." Ghirahim said. "What was that twig's name again? Impa?" After a few moments he continued, "Well, never mind that, because these drawings suggest the exsistance of a _second_ Gate of Time. This news has just filled my heart with rainbows!"

Pure horror washed over Link after hearing that revelation. Horror because he knew all too well where the second Gate of Time was: It was at the Sealed Grounds! If Ghirahim knew where the other Gate of time was, then Link's quest would have been all for naught.

"I've been a busy boy, searching here, there, and everywhere for another Gate of Time." Ghirahim said as he vanished in a flash of diamonds. Link looked around the room for a few seconds before looking to his left, seeing Ghirahim bended on one knee and holding his hands in front of him as if he was praying. "And yet, I couldn't find even a single clue." he said with a sullen tone in his voice. "Since I know I can be honest with you, I'll admit I got a little sulky. It was frowns all around." he said as he vanished once again.

Link looked back onto the wall with the pictures to see Ghirahim still on one knee. "The thought of never getting my hands on that darling young girl again was... well more than I could bear." he said, pretending to cry. "But then...!" he shouted as he outstretched his arms. "Then I found this place!" he said as he dived off the ledge and in front of Link. The young boy backed up a little only to buck up in shock as he felt Ghirahim's hands on his shoulders. "The prospect of a second Gate of Time has made me positively giggly!" he said in an excited whisper.

Link executed a spin attack, aiming to injure, not to kill... yet. But Ghirahim teleported at the last second, appearing in front of him. Outstretching both arms, he said, "That girl... Your adorable friend... She will be instrumental in bringing about the revival of my master. And though I feared she was now quite beyond my reach, I despair no longer!"

He then turned away from Link, extending his arm and said, "But before we talk any further on that subject, there's still the outstanding matter of your punishment, Link. Do you remember when I told you that the next time we met I'd make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams?"

Link said nothing, but remembered Ghirahim's threat in full detail.

Well, I've been thinking... " he went on, "Perhaps corporal punishment is a touch harsh. I might be willing to forgive and forget if you'll strike a deal." He then turned to face Link with his arm still outstretched and, after a few moments, said, "...All I ask is that you tell me where I can find the other Gate of Time. That's not too much to ask, is it? Oh, and don't you play coy with me. I know that you know, so why not let me in on the fun?"

Link felt both relieved and outraged at the same time. Relieved because Ghirahim didn't know where the other Gate of Time was, and outrage at the fact the unmitigated gall to make such an outlandish request. How _dare_ he have the audacity to suggest that Link would betray his friends to save his own skin. Link raised his sword, making it very clear he wouldn't tell Ghirahim _anything_.

Ghirahim gave a disappointed sigh and turned away. "Such behavior." he said sullenly. "A mischievous boy like you needs to be dealt with firmly. I must warn you, I won't go easy on you this time." He gave a small chuckle as his cloak began to dissolve into diamonds. He then raised his arms and a second later, the gloves shattered into small white diamonds, revealing his arms to be pitch black. "Lovely aren't they?" He asked. "You'll find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape just leave you... breathless?"

Ghirahim then turned to face Link again, moving hair out of his face. Ghirahim's arms weren't the only changes in his appearance. In place of the black diamond mark under his left eye, there were cracks. Ghirahim's chest also had some small cracks on it. The diamond patterns on his left leg had cracks as well. "Behold!" he shouted.

"Such beauty!"

"Such a pure form!"

"Such an exquisite physique!"

"Such stunning features!"

"Yes, I've pretty much got it all." he said, turning his face away from Link. "Though there is one teensy, tiny thing I lack." He then turned to face Link with an insane look on his face. "Namely, mercy." he said as he licked his lips and laughed. "Come to me, Link. You and I, we're bound by that thread of fate. Destined to fight. So come close, Link! Meet me in battle, and the thread of fate that binds us will be soaked crimson with your blood!" he said as he snapped his fingers and summoned two floating daggers.

If it was a fight Ghirahim wanted, then Link was all too happy to oblige as he charged towards the Demon Lord. Unfortunately for Link, Ghirahim caught the sword between his fingers and held it in place. Remembering what happened during his previous battle, Link struggled to free the sword from his grip. The Demon Lord snapped his fingers, sending the daggers at Link and cutting him. Link then used the strategy from before, tricking Ghirahim to moving his hand one side and attacking from the opposite direction. Only this time, he made sure not to attack the daggers around Ghirahim as that would alert him to where Link would swing.

After successful attacks, Ghirahim would jump back and fire his daggers at Link, but the boy would block them with his shield and cause minor damage. After repeating this strategy several times, Ghirahim licked his lips, once again taking a sick pleasure in the fight. He then snapped his fingers and summoned two swords: his rapier from the first battle with Link, and his longsword from his attack at the Gate of Time. He snapped his fingers again and summoned more daggers in a circle around Link. Remembering his Knight's traning, Link executed a spin attack and sent the daggers back at Ghirahim. But Ghirahim teleported into the air to avoid the knives. Link rolled out of the way just as the Demon dived from above, causing his swords to be lodged into the ground. Link then seized the opportunity to attack Ghirahim with vicious strikes. Though in pain, Ghirahim managed to block one of Link sword strikes, allowing him to immediately counterattack and knock the boy to the ground.

Feeling triumphant, Ghirahim sadistically licked his rapier, much to the Link's disgust. Ghirahim then snapped his fingers and summoned more knives, this time in a circle around himself. He then fired three different rows of knives in various positions, but Link used his sword to beat back each one and send them flying back at Ghirahim. Link then charged energy for a Skyward Strike and fired at Ghirahim. Though successful in avoing the beam, Ghirahim was unable to avoid the giant slash across his chest by Link. The impact knocked him back and made him drop his rapier. Weakend, Ghirahim leaned over and held his head with his free hand.

"Enough of this foolishness..." He breathed out, "I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord!" With an wrathful glare, he pointed his finger at Link and began, "It shouldn't matter how powerful you're sword is, you are still nothing... Not just a human... a human child! And yet you prevail!" he ranted. "You filthy scamp! You have awakened a wrath that will burn for eons! I swear to you, whatever it takes, I will drag you into an eternity of torment!" Once he was finished with his maniacal diatribe, he regained his composure and vanished with a wave of his sword.

Link felt pretty confident with himself, he had just defeated Ghirahim again. Link was also somewhat cautious as, Like Fi said, Ghirahim was a psychopath and there was no telling what he was capable of. With this in mind, he made off for the final sacred flame.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down! Fun fact: during the second battle with Ghirahim, he will occasionaly lick his blade.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Ghirahim Strikes Again

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**

It seemed things were finally looking up for our young hero. Link had just used the Triforce's power to wish for the destruction of the demon king Demise, and it fulfilled that wish with explosive results, using the Isle of the Goddess to crush the monster just as it was breaking out of its seal for the fourth time. With the deed done, Fi told him that Zelda would soon wake from her slumber. Filled with overwhelming joy, Link ran to the Sealed Temple to see Zelda. Upon arriving, he saw Groose and the old woman, who knowing why he was there, nodded their heads in confirmation. Link ran to the crystal where Zelda was sealed in and watched with joy as it began to crack. And soon enough, it shattered, releasing Zelda. It was almost comparable to how a caterpillar matures into a butterfly. Upon seeing Link, Zelda gave a sleepy smile. Link returned the smile tenfold, overjoyed to see his friend again.

Zelda began to slowly walk down the stairs, but as she was still weak from her awakening, she nearly fell down. Link ran to catch his beloved friend and held her in his arms for a few moments. "Good morning...Link..." she mumbled groggily. After allowing Zelda to rest for a few moments, the two walked to where Groose and the Old woman were. Groose was especially happy to see Zelda (since he had a crush on her from childhood), so much so that the sight of her brought the burly young man to tears. Link and Zelda couldn't help but laugh as the "Big Bully" showed emotion. After regaining his composure, Groose grabbed Link by the shoulders and shook him before running to hug the old woman. This was, bar none, the happiest day in Link's life. At last, after all the trials and hardships he faced, he was finally reunited with his beloved friend Zelda. And Groose, his once childhood nightmare, had now become a valuable ally and the one of the best friends he could ever ask for.

But this beautiful moment was tragically cut short by a beam of light that fell from the sky, knocking Link, Zelda, and Groose to the ground. Groose and the old woman were extremely shocked. What could've happened? The room was completely silent, but the silence was soon pierced by the sound of deranged laughter. Groose and the old woman turned their gazes to the source of the laughter, and out from behind a column came Ghirahim, who had followed the boy to the Sealed Grounds. Ghirahim stopped laughing as his expression turned serious. "This is all very touching, really, but I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional moment short." he sneered as he vanished.

He then reappeared next to Zelda with both arms oustretched. "It's best for everyone if you forget about your friend. The little goddess is mine now!" he exclaimed. Using telekinesis, he raised Zelda onto his shoulder right before Link's eyes. "My master may have perished in this age, but in the past he lives yet! I'm taking the girl back through that gate to help me revive the demon king!" He declared. Leering at Link, he said, "You've been so _adorably_ dogged in your quest to get in my way, and as much as it has delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels."

"...Link..." Zelda said weakly, still affected by the blast.

Link snarled and sprang to his feet, the Master Sword in hand. Ghirahim turned and gave Link a rather annoyed look. "You know, boy, you've really pushed me too far." he began. "The moment I've sweated and bled for is at hand. I don't even have the time to grind my _heel_ into a worm like you. Not now." he said as he teleported in front of the Gate of Time. Link attempted to move, but fell to his knees. Seeing his best friend unable to help, Groose got to his feet and outstretched his arms, growling. Ghirahim uttered a small growl of his own, obviously unintimidated by the young man. "Stand down." he seethed. "You're in my way, and the sight of your appalling hair makes my gorge rise." He then kicked Groose and the old woman aside with little effort, much to Link's growing anger. Snapping his fingers, Ghirahim activated the Gate of Time, chuckling evilly.

Before he entered the gate, he turned to face Link. "You've done a fine job of spoiling my plans to revive the demon king in this age, so I see no point in dawdling here. But the past...oh, the past... So full of possibilities. I shall resurrect him there with the divine soul of this golden-haired girl!" Ghirahim declared. He then turned and entered the gate, laughing malevolently.

Once he left, Link ran to talk to the Old woman. "For Zelda to be taken from us at a time like this... It is _unthinkable_!" she exclaimed. "Link, listen to me! You must do whatever it takes to prevent the resurrection of Demise in the past!"

"You gotta chase after that creep, Link! Zelda's counting on you!" Groose interjected.

Needing no further instructions, Link ran through the Gate of Time. A whole mesh of emotions swirled inside him, the most dominant of all being anger. Anger at Ghirahim for taking Zelda, and more anger at himself for being so powerless to stop the fiend. How did a day with such promise turned so sour?Link vowed he would make Ghirahim pay dearly for all the suffering he's caused.

Upon reaching the Temple of Hyila. Link was shocked to see Impa on the ground, wounded but very much alive. Link ran to see if she was okay. "Urgh... Link... ?" she replied groggily. "It's Ghirahim... He appeared out of thin air and got the drop on me. Don't worry about me... You must chase after him!" Pointing to the door, she said. "He ran through the great doors at the front of the temple. You may yet catch him before it's too late. Hurry!

Doing as he was told, Link ran to the Sealed Grounds, eager to rescue Zelda and finish Ghirahim once and for all.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Chapter Down! Final Chapter will be up later today. Stay tuned.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Ghirahim's Last Stand

**Here's the Final chapter, the EPIC moment where Ghirahim goes Super Saiyan, which I had a lot of fun writing by the way. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**A/N: Nappa: Vegeta, what's his power level?  
>Vegeta: It's over 9000!<br>Nappa: 9000?**

**Cliche joke, I know. But I had to get it out of my system. Enjoy the story!**

Link made it to the Sealed Grounds, but before he could dive to the bottom of the pit, Link's path was impeded by a barrier decorated by yellow diamond patterns, courtesy of Ghirahim. Link looked to the bottom of the pit to see Ghirahim performing a bizzare dance around the still-motionless Zelda and chanting in a demonic language. Upon finishing the dance, he looked up to chuckle at Link before beginning the ritual to free Demise with a maniacal laugh. Zelda's body began to glow as she hovered over the ground. All the while, Link could only look on in horror.

"Hear me, my hordes!" Ghirahim began. "The spell is nearly complete! The demon king returns! Until then, you WILL keep that whelp from interfering with my ritual!" He commanded as hordes of Bokoblins appeared. "I don't care if the whole lot of you get lodged on the end of his blade. You _will_ buy me time I need! Do not fear _him_... Fear my _wrath_ if you fail _me_!" he shouted as the Bokoblin hordes ran up the pit to attack Link. As they did, the sky began to darken. Seeing the oncoming hordes of monsters, Link drew his sword and charged into the fray. With the Master Sword at full power, the bokoblins were nothing more than insects to be swatted away.

Link ran into the horde, cutting down bokoblins at full charge. The bokoblins did everything in their power to delay the young hero, using swords, arrows, and bombs. Ghirahim would occasionally erect magic barriers and summoned more monsters. Soon Stalfoses and Moblins joined the fray, but these beasts fared little better against Link, and he eventually mangaged to reach the bottom of the pit. Desperate, Ghirahim erected a smaller barrier around himself and summoned another mob of bokoblins. "Stop him, you idiots!" the Demon Lord shrieked.

Drinking a potion to regain his health, Link quickly made short work of the pig nosed opponents. With them gone, it was just him and Ghirahim now. "You're far too quick, boy!" he grumbled as Link walked towards him. "I realize a simple child like you knows nothing of magic, but spells like this take time and a steady hand!" he exclaimed as he gripped his head with his hands. "Can't you wait quietly like a good boy? HMM?" he asked, the exapseration easily heard in his voice.

"You petulant brat... you've pushed me too far. I've waited my whole existence for this! This is my _moment_!" he ranted with much melodrama. "You know what? Fine! If your so intent on hurrying to your grave, I'll be happy to show you the way!" With a wave of his arm, Ghirahim telekinetically lifted Zelda into the air. "This time there will be _no_ heroic escape. I was a _fool_ to toy with you and let you walk away with your life before, but I won't make that mistake again." he said. Ghirahim hunched over and growled as orange diamonds surrounded him like a ring of fire. As his cloak began to dissolve, the orange diamonds began to turn black. A few seconds later, he raised his arms as the black diamonds began to envelop him. "That, I promise!" he roared.

Orange diamond patterns began to appear on the ground, which formed a platform that lifted both him and Ghirahim upward. Once high enough off the ground, the platform expanded. Link simply assumed his battle stance, ready to fight. But when the cloud of diamonds cleared, Link was taken aback by what he saw. Ghirahim's appearance took a radical change. His once-pale skin turned brown, save for the white diamond patterns decorating it, particularly on his chest and forehead. His eyes had turned white and lost their pupils. His once-angular hair had now curved upwards in a manner similar to Fi's. Both of Ghirahim ears were now pointed and his mouth had two small fangs in it. Link thought that Ghirahim and Fi could be brother and sister for a second.

"If only I'd put you in your place from the very beginning. Show a human a little mercy and next thing you know, he thinks himself your equal!" Ghirahim ranted as he bent over, covering his face with his hands. His voice had now become as metallic as his skin. Breathing heavily, he lowered his hands and continued, "Given my station, I had to maintain _some_ semblance of dignity, so I let you run with your life... _Twice_, even. Such a guilty pleasure. But instead of scurrying away like _any_ creature with a basic instinct to survive, you just kept coming back again...and again...and again." Folding his arms across his chest, he said, "I've let a mere boy make a fool of me for the last time. You stand before a demon...or should I say a _weapon_ without mercy!" During his speech, Ghirahim momentairly transformed into a large, demonic sword.

Link narrowed his eyes dangerously, ready to strike. Ghirahim lowered his head to face Link and said. "For you, boy, I've prepared a most appropriate and humiliating death. I even have a pet name for it-I call it the endless plunge! First I will take my time bludgeoning you, and when I grow bored of it, I will drive you to the edge and deliver a last strike to send you falling to your doom! I'll delight in casting your body into this pit and snuffing out the flame of your life! Your broken body will serve as fine sustenance for the demon king!"

Thus, the final showdown began! Link charged at Ghirahim and delivered a mad frenzy of sword strikes, but to his shock, they did little to faze the demon. Flashing a fanged smile, Ghirahim balled up his fist and retaliated with a right hook to Link's face, followed by a roundhouse kick to the boy's chest. The kick sent Link flying to the edge of the arena. Ghirahim then leapt into the air and dived at Link. The young hero managed to shake off the pain and rolled out of the way of the incoming fist. Quickly springing to his feet, Link remembered Ghirahim's words and formed an idea. He charged at Ghirahim once again, delivering another flurry of strikes. Though they had little effect, each attack pushed Ghirahim closer and closer to the edge.

It wasn't long before Ghirahim found himself teetering at the edge of the platform. Link quickly dealt a roundhouse kick of his own to send the demon falling off the edge. Ghirahim, however, quickly created another platform to catch himself. Remembering his knight's training, Link jumped off the platform, and drove the Master Sword into Ghirahim's chest, causing him to shout in pain. Ghirahim quickly got back up, clutching the now-cracked diamond on his chest. Link then repeated the same strategy from before, but when he drove Ghirahim closer to the edge, Ghirahim grabbed the sword with his hand coated in purple electricity. Link screamed in agony as the dark energy coursed through the sword and through his body. Ghirahim took the opportunity to manuver behind the boy and deliver a solid kick to his back, sending him falling off the edge.

Thinking quickly, Link pulled out his clawshot and grappled the platform, allowing him to pull himself up and deliver a boot to Ghirahim face. Link then continued his strategy of driving him to the edge, knocking him off and delivering a fatal blow to the diamond on his chest. After doing this a third time, the platform slowly lowered itself to the ground. Once there, it disappeared. Link almost thought that his battle with Ghirahim had at long last come to an end, but it was far from over as the Demon Lord got back to his feet, clutching his chest, which had cracked to the point where it revealed a large, orange diamond on his chest. Enraged to have been wounded to this degree by a mere child, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and summoned his rapier.

Ghirahim charged at Link and swung his sword, but the boy used his indestructable Hyilan Shield to deflect the blow, allowing him to stab at the diamond on Ghirahim's chest. In pain, Ghirahim jumped back and held his rapier skyward, charging red energy. He then fired the energy in the form of a fiery disc. Link instinctively blocked with his shield, but soon gained another idea. Paying close attention to how Ghirahim fired the disc, Link deflected the attack back in the same way. It quickly turned into a game of tennis between the two swordsmen. Ghirahim lost that tennis game, however, as he missed the disc and it ended up stunning him. Link seized the opportunity to run in and deliver several stabs to Ghirahim's chest. Ghirahim managed to regain his composure and jumped out of the way. He then attempted another swing, but Link swung first and knocked the blade out of Ghirahim's hand, allowing him to stab Ghirahim's chest some more.

Ghirahim teleported to the center of the pit to recuperate a bit. Inside, he was seething. "_How could this be happening? I am Lord Ghirahim!_" he thought to himself. "_How humiliating to think that I, the Demon Lord, could be outclassed by this filthy punk! I am most powerful being in existence, second only to Demise himself! This is a nightmare! It's the only logical explanation, why else would this be happening?_" After growling at Link for a few moments, he shouted, "You wretched brat!" He then snapped his fingers and summoned a bigger, two-handed sword.

Ghirahim then lunged at the boy, wildly swinging his sword in a murderous rage. Luckily, the young hero's Hylian shield protected him. "So, boy, are you having second thoughts about challenging a superior warrior?" Ghirahim asked tauntingly. "I cannot be defeated, not by you or anyone else! I've waited my whole damn existance to see my master revived and I shall not be denied! Do you hear me?" Link performed a shield bash to throw Ghirahim off. Ghirahim retaliated by swinging his sword, but Link swung his sword at the same time, causing them to clash. The impact caused Ghirahim's sword to break. "Impossible!" he howled as he looked as his blade. With the Master Sword charged with heavenily energy, Link stabbed at Ghirahim's chest again, stunning the demented demon. Link again seized the opportunity to stab Ghirahim again and again.

It wasn't long before Ghirahim fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain. Ghirahim glared at Link with his eyes filled with wrath. "This... This is preposterous." he breathed out. "Driven to my knees by a simple child of man. Laughable! No matter how many times we clash, I can't prevail! You think I can't defeat you? You think I can't win? Boy...what are you?" he asked.

After a few minutes, Link spoke in a small voice that still brimmed with anger. "I'm Link, chosen hero of the Goddess, and the wrong human to mess with! Now let Zelda go and you can still walk away from this."

Instead of getting enraged, Ghirahim instead hunched over and began to chuckle. "Ah... But never mind that. Victory is still mine to savor. While we fought, the ritual I started continued..." he said as the marks on the ground began to glow. "At last, it's complete! The demon king shall devour the soul of the goddess and resurrect in his full glory!" Ghirahim laughed maniacally and teleported out of the way as the ground began to open up, causing dark mist to pervade the area. When the mist cleared. Out stepped the the towering beast known as the Imprisoned, the sealed form of Demise, and the monster that had haunted Link's dreams.

The creature took a few steps foward and then opened its massive maw. A few seconds later, Zelda screamed in agony as her soul is ripped out of her body. The Imprisoned promptly devours her soul, then began to glow with dark energy. The dark energy swirled around the Imprisoned with the strength of a hurricane. All the while, Ghirahim laughed insanely, driven mad by his success. "Don't you see? It's all over!" he exclaimed. "This world and everything in it now belong to darkness! They belong to my master!"

The dark mist finally cleared, and in place of the Imprisoned stood a male humanoid figure. Though human is a relative term when describing this beast. He seemed to have been loosed from the bowels of Hell itself, come to unleashed chaos untold upon our world. nearly every part of his body was covered in the same scales that covered the Imprisoned. He wore a cape around his waist and he was barefoot. Veins of darkness would appear on his body at regular intervals. Upon its forehead was a white X-shaped scar. But the most defining trait about the creature was his fiery hair and piercing red eyes, which could strike fear into the hearts of the bravest of warriors. This was Demise, the demon king. The sum total of him amounted to the most frightening creature Link had ever laid eyes on.

Demise looked around him, trying to ascertain his surroundings before looking at his right hand. He smiled a malevolent smile as he flexed his fingers. Ghirahim, placing a hand on his cracked chest, bowed to the figure and said, "Welcome back to us, Master." Demise, however, said nothing. Instead he balled his hand into a fist before outstretching it with a roar, releasing a pulse of dark energy. Ghirahim gasped as if he suffered a stroke, his face twisted into an fanged, insane smile. He fell to the ground only to be telekinetically lifted up in a pose similar to crucifixion. Then, what appeared to be the hilt of a sword began to pull itself out of Ghirahim's chest. Demise flashed a fanged grin.

Ghirahim giggled madly as the sword began to rip itself out of him. A few seconds later, it flew out of Ghirahim and into Demise's hand. The sword looked physically similar to the Master Sword, but it looked twisted with darkness. The sword's blade began to glow as Ghirahim was absorbed into it. Demise took a moment to inspect the blade before turning his gaze to Link, who drew his sword. "So you are the chosen knight of the goddess." Demise said, his voice deep, disorted, and practically dripping with evil. He then directed his gaze to the floating Zelda "Intriguing... The goddess lowered herself to a mortal existance to keep me imprisoned. How pathetic. This bag of flesh pales in comparison to the magnificence of her previous form." He said with obvious spite. Demise then waved his sword, sending a gale of wind that knocked Zelda to the ground.

It seemed Zelda would meet her end. There was no way Link could reach her in time. But hope soon came in the form of Groose, who ran to catch the falling Zelda. "Don't worry, Link! Groose has got this!" Zelda landed straight on Groose's lap. "Link, I... I caught her! She's OK!" He yelled, slightly out of breath. Link gave a huge sigh of relief, then turned to face Demise. "Hmm... So you and that other human would stand before obliteration to aid the goddess would you?" The demon king asked. "How curious... The humans I've known were weak things. Hardly more than insects, shivering under rocks and ready to flee at a mere glimpse of me. When last I walked this world, they did little more than scream and cling to their goddess, mewling and praying... counting on her to protect them. How amusing to think those cowards begot someone like you." Link said nothing, but raised his sword in response.

Seeing a mere human raise his blade against him amused Demise to no end. He laughed heartily at the mere thought of a human challenging him. "You grow more fascinating by the second, human." He said. "I never imagined I'd meet one of your kind who wished to stand against me in battle." regaining some composure, Demise said "Very well, then. I shall prepare a place for us where we will not be bothered by distractions. If you still have the courage to face me, seek me there." Link nodded his head in reply. He then took a few steps towards Demise, only for Groose to shout, "Link, it's all on you! Oh, and listen up! Grannie had some info for you! The old girl says it'll take time for that grease wad to absorb Zelda's soul completely! If you can take him down before her soul gets all sucked up into that... thing, you might still have a chance! I...I know you can do it! So...yeah! You've gotta do this! You're all Zelda's got! You've got to make this happen!"

Demise lifted his sword skyward, causing darkness to surround him. "If you fear for your life, do not follow me." he commanded. "You can spend what little time your world has left cowering and crying as befits your kind. But if you truly wish to raise your blade against the world I would build, come for me. I've waited eons to return. I can spare a few more moments to let you decide." he said as he vanished, leaving behind a portal of darkness.

"It's up to you now, Link." Groose said to himself.

Link approached the dark portal, but Fi appeared. "Master Link, I have important information for you." she said. "Once you enter this portal, my analysis indicates a 0% chance that you will be able to return, unless you are able to vanquish your foe. Are you ready to proceed?" She asked.

Some part of Link _was_ worried, Ghirahim was a tough opponent already, But Demise's power greatly dwarfed Ghirahim's. But then he remembered the reason he began this quest: Zelda. He made a vow to Zelda's father that he would bring her home, and he would fufill that vow no matter the cost. If he was going down, then he would at least take Demise with him. With this in mind, he nodded his head in reply. "Understood, Master Link." Fi said. "Know that even in the place that lies beyond the portal, I will be with you... And Master...good luck."

With that Link went to face the fight of his life.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jesus! This took awhile to write! Well, so ends my tale! But... if I got a lot of requests, I <em>might<em> be persuaded to novelize the fight between Link and Demise as an epilogue.**

**A/N: Like I said in chapter 3, I may make a full noveliztion of Skyward Sword, but you may have to wait unitl sometime after Christmas as I won't get the game until then.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle for Zelda's Soul

**Here's the Epilouge! The final fight between Demise and Link. Who will win in this battle of the titans? Please read review and enjoy.**

After having a pep talk with Fi, Link followed Demise through the dark portal to where they would have their duel. The place he found was nothing like he expected. It was a vast expanse of sky that seemed to go on forever. In place of solid ground was shallow water. Link then saw Demise, standing motionless and staring at the sun. In his hand he held the sword that was formerly the Demon Lord Ghirahim. Hearing Link walk up to him, Demise half turned to face him and said, "Ah, so you decided to meet your end in battle after all. It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valor, human." Link drew his sword and shield, ready to strike. "Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we stand shall serve as your tomb for eternity."

Walking towards the right, Demise began, "The hate for the gods that has boiled in my veins... You will taste all of it in the bite of my blade." Turning to face Link, he went on, "The only question remaining is how long you will be able to remain standing before I take your life. Try to keep it intresting for me, would you?" he asked with a mocking timbre in his voice. "And when you _do_ fall, know that your world and everything in it is _mine_ to dominate... _Mine_ to subjugate... _Mine to rule!"_ he declared as he outstretched his hand. _"_When I finish with you, you can take solace in knowing your friends and kin will soon follow as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this world!" And with a wave of his hand, the sky began to darken. Link assumed his battle stance.

"...It won't be long now. At last, the almighty power I've sought for millennia... I will take the Triforce for my own... And the world shall be under my foot for eternity!" Demise roared. And thus the battle began! Demise made the first move and charged straight at Link. Link backflipped to avoid Demise then countered with a swing of his sword. Demise blocked the swing, stopping the sword in its place. The two combatants struggled vigorously, both trying to throw the other off. Demise won that struggle and threw the boy off balance. He then delivered a strong uppercut to Link's chin, knocking the hero to the ground. The demon leapt into the air to deliver what he believed to be the final blow, but Link quickly rolled out of the way and slashed from behind.

Demise let out a shout of pain and immediately swung his sword, but Link ducked to avoid the blade then quickly retaliated. The boy then took the offensive, delivering a frenzy of strikes. Demise used his sword to block each attack, but one managed to break through his defense, cutting him across the chest. Demise immediately countered, but was staggered by the Link's Hylian Shield, allowing him to get in another strike. After repeating this strategy a few times, Link managed to send Demise falling on one knee, allowing him to attack repeatedly. The battle continued like this until Link managed to send Demise falling on his back. Believing the fight to be over, Link walked up to the fallen demon and prepared the final blow. But Demise quickly sprang to his feet and used his power to conjure a lightning storm. He then held his sword skyward, filling it with power from the lightning strike.

His sword now electrified, Demise swung and fired an electric disc in Link's direction. Link sidestepped to avoid the disc, but was unable to dodge Demise as he charged towards him, knocking him to the ground. Link quickly sprang to his feet and charged at Demise, only for the demon king to block with his still-electrified sword. Contact with the blade caused Link to suffer a painful electrocution. Demise seized the opportunity to punch Link with his unarmed hand, sending him to the ground again. "Come now, human." he said with a sneer. "Surely one with such courage could provide me with a challenge. Though I must admit, I've yet to encounter one who fights with such fire."

Using his sword to prop himself up, Link stumbled to regain his footing. He took a few moments to think. Demise was a formidable opponent, even moreso than Ghirahim. Compounding the difficulty was the fact that Skyward Strikes couldn't be used due to Demise's evil power pervading the area. But as Link looked around at the lightning striking the area, he began to get an idea. Skyward Strikes were nothing more than energy from the heavens, so shouldn't lightning fall into that category? Link lifted his sword Skyward and vehemently prayed that the lightning wouldn't go through his body. His prayers were answered as the lightning struck the sword, filling it with energy. He then swung the sword and fired a psuedo Skyward Strike at Demise. The blast hit its mark as the electrical energy stunned Demise. Link rushed towards him to deliver a flurry of sword strikes. Demise broke away from Link and charged his sword with lightning, firing it at Link. But Link quickly charged his sword and fired at the same time Demise did, causing the two blasts to cancel out.

Enraged, Demise charged at the boy, but Link charged his sword and fired again at the approaching demon. The blast incapacitated Demise again allowing Link to knock him to the ground. With his target immoblized, Link leapt into the air as the sword filled with lightning and delivered the fatal blow to Demise's chest. Demise let out a roar so loud it shook the heavens. Link jumped off just as Demise struggled to get to his feet. In vain, Demise lifted his sword skyward to call down one last bolt of lightning, but was too weak and simply let it drop to the ground. The sword then dissolved into black smoke as Demise looked on with genuine surprise. "Extraordinary." Demise said as he faced Link. "You stand as a paragon of your kind, human."

"You fight like no demon or man I have ever known." he continued "Though this is not the end. My hate... never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again!" he declared, pointing at Link. "Those like you... Those bound by the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero... They are eternally bound by this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" Demise then broke into deranged laughter as his body began to dissolve into particles. As the sky began to clear, the Master Sword began to glow. Noticing this, Link raised the sword skyward as the remains of Demise began to be absorbed into it.

"I have confirmed the eradication of the demon king." Fi said. "His residual consciousness has been absorbed into the Master Sword... and is now sealed away." It was finally over, Link had defeated Demise once and for all.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all folks! Hope you enjoy it!<strong>


End file.
